


Fall Down

by Lucius_L



Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551943
Kudos: 1





	Fall Down

和M已经结婚一年多了。F有些时候会怀疑自己仓促的选择到底是不是正确。M的确是个好人，很诚恳，对他也很好，偶尔还会流露出大男孩般有些懵懂的表情，让F忍不住戏弄他。

可是M真的很忙——不幸的是F又是个恰巧很需要陪的家伙。无聊的时候他甚至把M的照片挂在墙上当飞镖靶子用，可是飞镖针扎了他满脸也都没能等到人。

这倒不是说M会出轨还是怎样，F心知肚明M的忠诚，否则他早就痛快地一巴掌甩过去一刀两断了，可他有时候也想想，如果真是这样还爽快些，不至于在日复一日中把爱意都磨平成怨恨。他叹了口气，按掉晚班的闹铃，从大床上爬起来。

昨天白天F和主厨大吵了一架，他脾气不怎么好，整个餐厅都知道的。可是新来的主厨偏偏要和他对着干，让他整个人处于一点就着的焦躁状态，整个餐厅的服务生都绕着他走。

这晚开工前他照例去那家街角的理发店吹头发，他的头发很软，又蓬松，睡一夜起来就会脱了形，于是不得不上工之前先吹好。

“来咗，F。”理发店的老板是个鬼佬，F每天来店里，他都拿着报纸倚在柜台后面，闷闷的声音从报纸后面传出来。

F也回应一句，往里面走去。这是他习以为常的生活，却不知道老板是每天期盼着这同样的两句对白的。

洗头发的时候他觉得有些奇怪，不是坏的那一种——这个waiter温柔地用指腹按摩着他的头皮，让他微微有些泛痛的太阳穴都舒缓了几分。

“你係新嚟的啊？”F擦着湿乎乎的头发站起来时问道。

小伙子冲他点点头，略微腼腆地笑起来：“係啊，我叫G嚟的。”他是个同F一般高的年轻人，皮肤晒到时日女孩子们喜欢的偏黑色，头发帅气地吹出斜刘海，想必大约很受店里的女客人欢迎。

“那就你帮我吹头啰？不用麻烦老板咗。”F随口说道。

于是柜台后面已经站起来的老板顿了顿，又坐回躺椅上，拿起报纸，不在乎般地说道：“你睇啰。钱还是照付的喔。”

G伸手指了自己：“我啊？好啊，就怕阿Sir你嫌我手艺差喔。”

吹头发时风筒的呜呜声响在F耳边，他心绪不禁又开始乱起来。餐厅的服务生常常在下面私下抱怨他，他是知道的。人类总是不介意用恶意揣测别人，并且把所有的性格特质都与家庭和婚姻联系起来。说他缺爱的有，也有的说的更下流些，话他冇的滋润才这么一点就着。

近来M那个忙了一年多的项目正是关键时候，每周一两次面都未必见得到，更是让F焦躁起来。F是近乎有点赌气的，这本来就是一场草率的婚姻，他想后悔也是很正常的事情，可是M就连他递协议书的时间也没有留给他。

G的手指在他柔软的发间穿梭，手法温柔却也有几分暧昧，F在心里吐槽大约这家伙就是这么勾搭那些来店里做头发的年轻女郎的。似乎他的指尖还故意蹭过他耳朵上的钻石耳钉，推着那粒宝石上小小的针在耳洞里转过半圈。F对这种若有若无的挑逗说不上喜恶，不如说他享受这样温存又并不过分的接触。

“你总係呢样吹头的喔？”F结账的时候随口问G。

他就趴在柜台旁边笑嘻嘻看着，闻言回答道：“点乜？唔得吗？係给您的特殊服务啊。”他说，似乎是某些微妙的暗示。

A听的大皱眉头，驱赶他去扫地上的头发。把卡片交还给F，状似无意地说道：“这衰仔，几爱玩，还总係带不同的女返嚟。给你添咗麻烦喔。”

F把这话听进了耳朵里，收起了卡片，心不在焉地回答：“係，係乜？”

不知怎的，那天F总有些心神不定。因为M出差，多日没能发泄的躁动积攒在身体里，蠢蠢欲动着，连工作都有些走神，差点摔碎一个盘子。幸好Y救场及时，后辈有些担心地问他“你冇嘢吧？”F也只是恍惚地摆摆手。

早上洗头发用的香波是柚子味道，似乎还一直萦绕鼻端，挥之不去。F知道他在想些不该想的糟糕的事情，可他有些控制不了自己，心神左右摇摆着——一旦踏出了这步，也许就不断堕落下去了，再没有回头的余地。因此这天他走神走的心安理得，餐厅的气氛也难得平静，就连一个女服务生打碎一套餐具也只是被不痛不痒地放过了。

回去之后F在电话前面坐了很久，最终还是打通了理发店的电话。接听的人是老板，他不知出于何种心理，故意放哑了嗓子，粗声粗气地叫G上门服务。

G开门见到F的时候似乎就心知肚明了。他们在玄关就吻在一起，F热情地把舌头伸进G的嘴，G于是也同样地回应。他们连门也没来得及关，就已经扒掉了彼此的外套。

G喘着粗气推开F，有些惶恐地拒绝道：“太太……唔、唔得的……”

F看穿了他的欲拒还迎，不耐烦地咂了咂嘴。“你惊乜？”他隔着裤子抚摸G的阴茎，挑衅地问道，“不如我老公返嚟你问问他点乜总不在家？”他带着怨愤发泄般地释放了自己，有些忧郁又有些放荡地说，仿佛隔着距离质问M。

G顿了顿，吞下了口水。

F感觉自己的身体热了起来，他热情地用自己的阴茎去蹭弄G的，隔着许多层布料，快感也多了几分含蓄。两人身高相仿，当G用力地搂着他将他按向自己时，两人的下体也就接触的更紧密。F有些软了腰，头发在G颈间蹭来蹭去：“那，要唔要搞我？”他问道，分明是看穿了G的假正经。

“我点舍得教太太失望？”G一本正经地装的像个好学生，手上却已经撩开了F的衣服，隔着薄薄的衬衫玩弄F的乳头。

F很敏感，不用怎么抚弄，乳头就已经翘立起来，在薄衬衫上顶出一个凸点；就像他的阴茎，也已经早早硬了起来，只是被束缚在裤子里面，顶起来了鼓鼓囊囊的一团。

G也没好到哪里去，他舔吻着F的脖子，就这么把他按倒在玄关的地板上，随手关上了一直开着条缝的房门。

“太太您真浪。”G说着，是侮辱也是赞美。

F眼神空茫地望着天花板，急促地喘息着，急切地品味快感流过身体每一处的舒爽。

G扯开了F的衬衫，扣子崩掉一地，有一颗顺着滚到了鞋柜下面。F的胸部很漂亮，锻炼出饱满的胸肌，摸起来的手感也很好，G几乎是着迷地玩弄着。

“啊……嗯……”F坦诚地展开自己，任由他玩弄，用身体语言作为快感的反馈。

“几爽喔，太太。”G拉下了裤子，下流地握着龟头戳弄F的乳头，让自己的性器官把F的乳粒按进肌肉里，然后再看它硬挺的更厉害。

“……你唔爽乜？”F眯起眼睛，“喔，还是你中意做姑爷仔，我都可以给钱你啊。”

“真是几像。”G没生气，还顺着说道，有些诚恳的样子，“我都唔知太太叫乜名喔。”

“call我F吧。”F说，声音里夹杂了过多破碎的喘息，听起来有些不清楚。

“润滑在边啊？”G含着F的一边胸部，含含糊糊地问道。

“……沙发、沙发上……”F感觉自己来的有点快，仅仅是被人玩弄乳头、蹭了几下就已经迫近高潮，可他根本控制不了快感淹没自己——或者说，今天他已经厌倦了继续控制自己，只想着追逐本能的快乐。他要人填满自己，驱散那些空虚。

两个人纠缠着跌跌撞撞地撞进客厅，G微微汗湿的手在沙发缝里摸索半天才找到一支软膏。他试探着把一根手指插进F的肛口，却意外地感觉到已经微微松软，饥渴地吸吮着等待着男人的造访。

“抹你自己啦。”F劈手夺过那支软膏，恶作剧地挤了一大团在G阴茎顶部，“体贴”地替G涂抹开来。

“乜——薄荷嘅？”G的声音都变了调。

F笑得乱七八糟，伸手撸弄着G的阴茎。“……对唔起哈哈哈……可别软咗喔……”

他还没说完，却被G拨开了手，直插进来。

“啊——”他发出一声尖叫，肠道被迅速扩散的凉意刺激，分泌出了很多湿黏黏的液体，蠕动着像是在讨好G一般。G没给他喘息的时间，既然F已经早有准备，他也就不再客气。他用力插弄着F，让后者喘息更加急促，说不出连贯的话来。

F终于感到了些许满足，多日来的空虚被妥善填满了，就好像心中的空洞也有所填补一样。

“浅一点啦……扑街……”F呻吟着。他揪着G的头发，颐指气使地让他顶弄自己的前列腺，好让快感更多些。

G才不理他，还故意避开那里，往更深的地方探索，就好像他是个有子宫的女人似的。

“呜………”F夹紧了腿，环着G的腰，“……你好冇……服务业道德喔……”他抱怨着，身体却欢愉地一起一伏，追逐着G带给他的快感。

“係啊，我想还是唔用太太付钱了嘛。”G把F的手拉到面前，把无名指上的戒指一起含进嘴里，色情地舔弄着戒指和手指间的缝隙，提醒着F丈夫的存在。

有一瞬间F有些负罪感，可过载的快感很快淹没了他。他理直气壮地想着，是M常常出差在外，聚少离多，分开的太久实在酝酿不出深厚的感情来。他何必非要为了M坚守节操？又或者那些酒局和应酬上M也不得不喝几杯舞小姐斟的酒，大约也是这样安慰自己吧。F自认是个贱人而非什么贞洁烈女。

他很快就射出了第一次，G甚至没完全脱下他的内裤，精液弄湿了一半白色的布料，半透明地挂在阴茎上，看起来色情又有些好笑。G抓着内裤继续撸弄F刚刚射过的阴茎，粗糙的质感让F后颈都有些酥麻。

那不算全然的快感，他也一时无法再硬起来，可仍然有些奇怪的感受。他不禁怀疑自己是不是什么受虐爱好者，中意这些粗暴的对待。

“太太，怎么湿了，我给您擦擦啊……”G还在浮夸的嘲笑他，阴茎在F足够湿润而放松的甬道里肆意进出，让他舒服极了。

F第二次硬起来的时候G快要射了，他加快了抽弄的速度，较劲似的碾过F的前列腺、再滑往更深的地方，他意乱情迷地揽着F，在他脖子和后颈上留下吻痕、留下牙印，不管它们第二天是不是会变得青紫。

F生气地拍他脑袋，却换来更过分的对待。G像是磨牙的小孩子一样把他的乳尖咬的红肿充血，让第二天的衬衣注定显得过于粗糙。

“……衰人……呜……”F骂道、却从刺痛中得到了更多满足。他也许是希望人把他搞坏的，彻底的坏掉。这样就不用去想工作、丈夫，还有生活中的一切琐事。

G射在了他身体里，精液打在绞紧的肠壁上。F一瞬间有点失神，内射的填充感熨贴地驱散了他身体里的寒凉。

“……死人，你都唔戴套的吗？”他半天才缓过来，声音还是夹杂着带着泣音的喘。

“忘咗。”G无辜地看向丢在玄关的裤子，“都係你的润滑剂……”他还反咬一口，控诉道。

F翻了个白眼，他还没射出来，于是自己握着阴茎上下套弄起来。尽管已经做过，自慰却好像更不好意思一些，他咬着下唇尽量把呻吟吞下去。

可G却敏锐地发现他故意用无名指上的指环蹭着茎体，大约是凹凸和不同的质感能让刺激更多。又或者——G想，他是不是也还是想着丈夫呢？假装是那个G未曾见过的男人把玩着他的阴茎。

“我帮你啊。”G从后面揽住他，觉得自己似乎又有些想要勃起的意思。他握着F的手，那枚指环硌着他的掌心，共同把F推上了第二次高潮。

随后G按着F又做了第二轮——F半推半就着，到最后已经射空，全身的液体都让G榨得一干二净。

“F，睇你就係同我一样游戏人生的家伙——点么想到要结婚的啊？”G离开F的房子时好奇地问道。

“係啊，我都唔知。”F不知该如何作答，只是这样回复。

他想，也许就还是这么做回自己吧。

两周后，他传真给了M离婚协议，带着一个行李箱离开了那间屋子。他还是心照不宣地常常光顾街角的发廊，叫G帮他吹头发——有时也做别的。

有天结账的时候他忽然心血来潮地问起老板：

“话来都这么久了，都冇问过老板的名喔？”

老板半阖上报纸，露出半张脸来，他快速地瞟一眼F脖颈上的一个红斑，淡淡地回答：

“你都话这么久啰？唔知就唔知吧。叫我老板就得了。”

————Line 1:Fall Down————


End file.
